


Come Undone

by harabote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harabote/pseuds/harabote
Summary: Boba's convinced that Fennec isn't able to get pregnant. Evidently, he's wrong.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Fennec Shand
Comments: 28
Kudos: 110





	1. Part I

It isn't like them to sit around and do nothing for a day. Boba's the type to get restless when he hasn't been in a fight, and Fennec doesn't feel like herself without a gun in her hand. At least when she's laying in the sands of Tatooine with her eye staring down a scope, she's working. Even as the seconds, minutes, hours pass without movement, it just takes a single slip-up on the other side to finish her work and make her day. The patience always pays off.

But it's different when she's collapsed on the bathroom floor, her throat raw from an endless cycle of heaving, vomiting, and _almost_ getting water down before the next round starts. Something in her is thrown off, flipping her around, _wasting her time_.

Boba doesn't initially offer to help at all. Doesn't initially believe he _can_. He thinks she's hungover at first after a small celebration the previous night, but she barely touched her drink. She never came off to him as a lightweight, but it wasn't impossible.

Once the fourth round of this agonizing cycle starts up, he finds it in himself to make his way to the bathroom to see if he can hold back her hair or offer her words of encouragement.

"Maker, you look like shit."

The look she throws him doesn't make her look any better, but he deserved it all the same. Even tied back in a tight braid, her hair is a mess of tangles and random strands from the force of her illness. She only takes a break from glaring at him to vomit again, and the way she retches, making small sounds that sound so _unlike_ her, it actually has him worrying.

He actually tries to support her, even if he has no idea how. He attempts to rub her back, but considering she can't really speak at the moment, he's unsure it's helping at all. There isn't really a way for him to stop this, but...

He blinks. "I'm getting up. Might have some medicine for you. Let me know when you can swallow."

She barely hears him over the sound of her sickness, but she gets the gist. It's nice, actually. His tone is soothing and soft, calming.

Thankfully, for now, it seems to be the end. Just as Boba retrieves some sort of medicine from the cabinet, Fennec groans into the toilet before pulling herself off of the rim. She does, in fact, look like shit, but Boba finds it smarter not about to mention it again.

He silently hands over the medicine and refills her water. It's barely been touched, but he hopes that by it seeming "new", it's a bit more refreshing. It helps.

"...Thanks."

She says it quietly. Whether ashamed or just exhausted the bounty hunter isn't sure, but he doesn't ask. Now's not the time to. "Yeah, no problem." He watches her. He hadn't seen her this ragged and pale since he found her in the desert, and considering the different circumstances, it makes him feel worse for her.

"Do you think something's wrong?" He tries not to let his tone betray him, but it does anyway. His voice shakes, just a little, and Fennec notices with little effort. He's worried about her.

She can't blame him. Her stomach is full of machinery and her sickness was sudden and violent, of _course_ he'd worry about her. She's worried about her too, though, and can't spare too much guilt for making him worry. "Maybe... food poisoning?"

"We ate the same thing."

"Well, there goes my guess. Probably dying, then." She laughs, but it's a possibility. It isn't like he's a doctor of any sort, just someone with _enough_ experience to patch her up. There's a chance, even if she doubts it from her symptoms, that maybe, just _maybe_ , she's dying.

In which case, Fennec wishes it would have been back on Tatooine. Would've been faster.

Boba, out of nerves, scratches the back of his neck as he tries to think of a solution or answer. In the end, thjough, he only comes up with the obvious: "We need to get you checked out by a doctor."

And, while she doesn't like it, he's right.

  
☆☆☆

  
The medical droids swarming the makeshift hospital at the spaceport just make Fennec nervous. Hospitals were too clean, too sterile, too devoid of anything substantial to find any comfort in. Even when she was healthy and _not_ some sort of fucked up cyborg she hated being here.

Her foot tapped on the floor tiles excessively. Never-ending, her leg bouncing so hard it almost made her vomit again. She needed to focus on that, the rhythmic bouncing, try not to think about how sick she felt and focus instead on all the ways she'd kill Boba for making her come here _alone._

"Ms. Atreides?" A droid calls in its soulless voice and she immediately bounces up. Never really thought they'd actually accept such an obviously fake name. Follow the droid, get a diagonsis, and leave. Even if she's dying, she'd rather do it anywhere but here.

The next parts are a mess of tests, discomfort, and frustration. Every time the droid does something new, it only serves to make her want to leave more. Why couldn't this be faster? Why couldn't they jusrt scan her or something? Why couldn't Boba _be_ here?

She felt her eyebrow twitch. He was doing work. He... had to do that, obviously. But that wouldn't keep her from holding that against him.

As she sulks and plans her attack on the bounty hunter, the droid begins speaking. She misses the beginning, but--

"--content in your bloodstream, pregnancy seems to be the most likely cause of your symptoms."

"Check again." No question. "That isn't possible. Check again."

It speaks again in its obviously soulless voice and it makes her want to punt it down the hallway. "I was unable to find any sign of illness. Based on our examination, you are six weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

The droid doesn't really provide more evidence, but it doesn't have to. She, somehow, believes him more the second time. Suddenly the room feels cold, hairs stand at the back of her neck, and she wants to throw up all over again.

She was going to kill him. For real, this time. Didn't he say that this sort of thing was impossible? Oh, she would _make_ it impossible for him after a lie like that.

After another blur where she kicked the droid away and stormed out of the clinic, she made a beeline to his ship, her hands wound tightly into fists.

Once he returned, she would kill him.


	2. Part II

Once he returned, she was asleep.

Curled up in the captain's chair, Fennec's usually sharp features looked much softer when she was this relaxed. Her now untangled braid was draped over her shoulder and her complexion seemed normal once again, much to his relief.

Though Boba was exhausted from the day's work, he forgot much of his soreness once he took the time to admire her. She was his weakness, even if saying that out loud wasn't something he was able to do. The galaxy was cruel and tragedy was always sudden, so anything to lessen the ache when the inevitable would pull them apart...

He closed his eyes and willed those thoughts away, only opening them again once he had managed to stop thinking of the worst. Not right now. They were safe. There wasn't any reason to worry yet.

To keep this peace just a little while longer, the bounty hunter pulled a blanket from his bed and draped it over her. Better to offer his own than barge into her room and risk breaking her privacy, even if her angry face was one of the many things he liked about her.

FInally giving into exhaustion, Boba sat in the seat beside her. With his hands tucked into his sides and his head leaning just to the side of the back rest, his eyes began to close. He could ask her about everything tomorrow.

  
☆☆☆

  
When Fennec wakes, Boba's already back at the controls.

She feels as if she's been hit by a truck, which, considering the state of her body, obviously isn't the worst she's ever felt. But fuck if it isn't _close._

"You're awake." His voice is always rough and low, his tone nearly impossible to accurately understand through the thick barriers he puts up around himself. Even though she's getting better at reading him, Fennec's struggling to figure out if he's greeting her, or if he's trying to beat around the bush and tell her he's frustrated.

She's no longer in the captain's chair, but evidently he's moved her to the small couch behind it. "Yeah." is all she manages to say as she attempts to get up, but realizes she's caught in something... It's a blanket. Not one she recognizes, and it's so thin that it's hard to even call it a blanket, but she realized what he was doing even despite the condition of it. "Thanks, Boba." It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

But when he doesn't reply and she has time to remember everything that happened, that little warmth in her stomach falls deep down into the pits and all that remains is worry. Frustration. _Anger._

"I need to talk to you about something."

 _That_ grabs his attention immediately. He's still unsure of her condition, and while she's looking better, he knows that that doesn't always mean a perfect outcome. Her tone is enough to get him nervous.

She feels guilty with how she started this conversation already. Even through his mostly stoic exterior, Boba's eyes convey actual _fright_ , and the realization grounds her. The anger begins to dissipate before it can manifest further.

"It's... about yesterday. I'm not dying." She spits that out so fast that she only barely manages to say it without fumbling. While it obviously relaxes the Mandalorian just a little, it isn't enough to satisfy him. He'll worry about her until he knows she's fine, and Fennec kicks himself for not thinking about that sooner. "I'm not sick at all, actually."

He gulps, Fennec guesses. Hard to tell under his turtleneck. His normally sullen and stoic expression looks almost upset. "Then what was wrong?" He comes off less scared now, but now the idea of Fennec, who he's only just gotten used to having around, leaving him for things out of his control has him on edge with every word she does and doesn't say. He can't go through that again.

Thankfully, her worry for his wellbeing overcomes whatever inner torment she had over telling him about this entire ordeal. "I'm pregnant, apparently." It isn't the accusatory tone she initially wanted to use on him, but instead gentle to keep the conversation as light as she can manage.

And that is something even Boba doesn't know how to react to. In the years he's been alive, he'd never once considered this happening. Not like this. Maybe he'd have the occasional "what if?" scenario play out in his mind, or he'd consider that children were a possibility, but the specific idea of him fathering a child and him being around for them had never once really crossed his mind as anything but a fantasy that could and would never be.

His lack of a reaction makes Fennec just as nervous as Boba is. Her mouth goes dry as she waits for him to answer her. In reality, he feels the same as she does, but he knows it's up to him to say something about this.

"I told you not to do that." That was the wrong thing to say, and he regrets it immediately. It ignites that spark of anger back in Fennec, whose expression immediately twists into that sharp and angry glare that Boba loves so much.

" _Excuse_ me?" Her tone is soft. That's more dangerous than her screaming.

Boba doesn't really want her to be mad, so he continues before she can explode. "When I fixed you back up. I told you that you couldn't get pregnant."

She scoffs. "And so you were wrong! And now you're blaming it on me? It wasn't exactly my responsibility here when you told me that this _couldn't_ happen."

And then it clicks. He realizes that, while he did warn her, he warned her in the wrong way. He never explained, never warned her past that... no wonder she was confused.

And even more, she was right--it was his fault.

Just as she's about to throw his mistakes in his face, Boba apologizes. This time, it sounds legitimate: "I'm sorry. When I said you couldn't get pregnant--I meant it would hurt you. Might kill you."

He sounds vulnerable. It's horrible news to her, but Fennec no longer feels like she can hold onto the rage she so desperately clung to during the scariest moments back at the hospital. It was a misunderstanding, one _neither_ of them properly headed, and now the situation was this.

"What now?" She asks, showing that same vulnerability, and she's grateful when Boba doesn't take advantage of it.

"We have... options, I suppose. You should decide what's best and... we go from there."

The sniper runs her hand through the tightly spun hair on her scalp and closes her eyes. It was going to be a long, long night, but it would be _fine_. As long as things could be dealt with, it would all end up okay. Surely it would.


End file.
